


Buck's Pup

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby and Athena are Buck’s parents, Dog - Freeform, Father and Son Relationship, Firetruck, Gen, Hurt, PTSD, Pain, leg surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Buck had a hard time after the fire truck bombing, he’s very depressed and won’t talk to anyone not Bobby, Eddie or Maddie fearing that he is a burden. His new Therapist Frank suggests that Buck gets a pet that he can come home to after a long day of his PT and work day so Buck gets a dog from the animal shelter.
Relationships: Family Fluff - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Pup for Buck

Buck, Eddie and Chris was watching a movie at Buck’s loft with Buck’s leg elevated on the coffee table when it was bugging him today after his PT appointment when he didn’t want Eddie to worry about him so he stayed quiet but Eddie knows his best friend better than Buck thinks “do you need your meds?” Eddie asked when Buck looked at him “I’m good Eds.” Buck told Eddie who shook his head as Buck looked like he was in pain so Eddie paused the movie moved to the kitchen got Buck his meds and a glass of water before he joined his boys on the couch when Buck took his meds and said thanks “Evan, never tell me that you are fine with a cringed looking face, you went threw a lot and you need to recover and tell me or someone when your in pain.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head when he had a sorry look on his face “I’m sorry Eddie I’ll do better.” Buck said when Eddie looked at him and felt bad when he didn’t want Buck to feel like he’s in trouble, he just doesn’t like seeing his best friend in pain. 

Eddie and Chris stayed the night when they all shared the guest room bed when Buck knew that he would be in pain and not sleep as nighttime is the worst for him when he didn’t want to keep Eddie and Chris up so after they went to sleep he made his way to the couch and slept there when he could stretch his leg out without hurting anyone with his cast. 

Eddie was feeling around the bed when he didn’t feel Buck so he carefully moved Chris out of his arms and placed him on the empty pillow before he went to find Buck as his heart broke as he heard Buck saying in his sleep “no, take me not Chris!” So Eddie ran over to him and carefully woke him up without scaring Buck as Buck was crying so Eddie held him in his side “shh your ok, Buck it’s just a dream.” Eddie said as Buck shook his head while crying even harder “Why are you on the couch and not in your bed?” Eddie asked when he was rubbing Buck’s back “I don’t sleep, the pain is too much so I sleep on the couch where I couldn’t wake you and Chris up” Buck said when Eddie kissed his head calming Buck down “daddy?” Chris asked when Eddie looked at him “hey buddy, can’t sleep?” Eddie asked when Chris shook his head he joined Buck and Eddie on the couch when Chris sat in his dad’s lap “Buck is going to go back to bed with us.” Eddie said when he looked at his best friend when he placed his son on his feet and helped him back to bed before he went to help Buck when he helped him stand up as they took their time to the guest room when Chris smiled at them as Eddie helped Buck lie down before he lied down on the other side as he smiled at Chris and Buck before they went to sleep. 

Eddie had to go to work the next morning when Buck stayed with Chris as Bobby brought over some containers of food as he smiled at the two of them “want to go anywhere today? I can take you if you need to go anyway.” Bobby said as Chris smiled at Buck as he had a facetime call with his new Therapist in a few hours “do you want to go do something with Bobby? I have a doctor's appointment in a few hours and it’s going to be a boring time for you.” Buck said when Chris shook his head when Bobby helped Chris get a backpack packed before they checked on Buck when Bobby left him with a cup of water, some snacks and his pain meds “do you need a charger or are you good?” Bobby asked when Chris was sitting with Buck as Eddie already set Buck up with all his technology that he’ll need “don’t forget to call or text anyone if you need anything Buck, we're here to help you.” Bobby said before he took Chris with him and to his truck as Eddie left a booster seat for if Bobby needed it. 

Buck was waiting for Frank to call as he was scared when everyone told him that Frank is so nice and willing to help the team but Buck was still scared because the last time he went to see a Therapist he slept with her and he never went back to see her “Evan it’s so nice to meet you.” Frank said as Buck looked scared as they talked when Frank knew a lot already about Buck but he wanted Buck to tell him about himself when they did the basic information as Buck never talked about his childhood as that’s a rough patch for him that he doesn’t want to unpackaged right now maybe when he gets more comfortable “so I saw on the news that your leg got crushed by a fire truck.” Frank said when Buck shook his head as they talked about his surgeries and his PT which was super hard for him when Buck looked sad “do you live with anyone during this time or are you home alone?” Frank asked when Buck said “I live in my loft by myself but Eddie and Chris visit almost everyday and I have people that check on me daily.” Buck said as he seemed very sad still even though he’s getting a lot off his chest “Buck I want you to get something that will keep you company.” Frank said when Buck shook his head “like a pet?” Buck asked when Frank shook his head “I think that a dog would be good company.” Frank said when Buck said ok when he’ll ask Bobby or Eddie to take him to the animal shelter as it could be a fun adventure for Chris and him when he wanted his son to help him pick out a new companion. 

After Buck was done with his appointment Bobby dropped Chris off as he saw his son sitting on the couch in deep thought “hey son, how was your appointment with Frank?” Bobby asked when Buck looked at him “good, he seems like he can help me.” Buck said as Bobby helped Buck place his leg on the ground before he handed him his crutches as Buck smiled at him “thanks, Bobby for checking in on me and taking Chris to do something.” Buck said as Bobby smiled at him “all I did was take him back to my house and let him hangout till your appointment was done.” Bobby said when Buck smiled at him “did you have fun at Bobby and Athena’s house?” Buck asked when Chris shook his head as he was sitting on the couch watching TV “Frank did suggest that I get a pet to keep me company while everyone else is at work and I’m home alone.” Buck told Bobby who smiled at him “I think it’s a great idea Buck, you have been through a lot and you still have a long way to go so something to come home to and help you forget about the PT or the pain would be nice.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head “Hey Chris was to come with me and help me pick out a new pet?” Buck asked when Chris smiled at him “yeah!” Chris said as Buck smiled at him “next time your dad or Bobby have the day off we can go to the local animal shelter and see what kind of dogs they have.” Buck said as Chris smiled at him and shook his head as Eddie called to check on Buck and Chris when Buck told him about the idea of getting a dog to keep him company while he’s in recovery and beyond. 

Few days later 

Eddie had the day off when today they were going to check out the animal shelter to see if they could find a dog for Buck when Chris was excited “what kind of dog are you looking for?” Eddie asked when Buck was sitting in the passenger’s seat with his leg elevated on the dashboard “I was thinking either a lab, golden retriever or a poodle, but I’m game for any dog that catches my eye.” Buck said when they made it to the shelter when Eddie helped Buck out of the car as he handed him his crutches before he helped Chris out of the car when they headed inside “hi,my best friend is looking for a new little friend.” Eddie said when the lady smiled at the little family “what kind of pet is he looking for?” Frankie asked when she led them to a room where they could talk “I’m thinking of a dog, something that can hangout with me on the couch and watch TV with me, not too old but also not a puppy because I just had leg surgery so I’m still recovering.” Buck said when the lady smiled at him “we can go see if any of the dogs catch your eyes.” Buck told her thank you as they followed her to go see different dogs when they looked at the small dogs first when Buck saw a small toy poddle as Buck took notes when they looked at the large dogs when Buck saw the dog that could be his dog he was a chocolate lab “how old is this guy?” Buck asked when Eddie was holding Chris in his arms since he was getting tired of walking “this boy is 3 and he was re-homed after the family brought home a new baby and they didn’t have any time for him because their son has severe special needs and they are in the hospital a lot so they didn’t think it was right for them to have a dog if they were not even home most of the time.” Buck felt bad when he looked at the dog “he’s like me, abandoned at a young age.” Buck said as Eddie looked at him “Buck, you are not alone, you have the fire family and your sister.” Eddie told Buck when he hugged his best friend. 

After they were done at the shelter Eddie took Buck home and waited with him till Maddie gets home from work as she’s going to stay with Buck because she is off tomorrow. “Buck which dog would you like to bring home?” Eddie asked when he was trying to get what Buck said off his mind “I want both but I don’t think I can handle two dogs so I’ll think about it.” Buck said when Eddie shook his head “Buck you know that you’re not alone right?” Eddie asked when Buck shrugged when Eddie hugged Buck “whatever is going through your head are negative thoughts.” Eddie told Buck when he didn’t say anything till he looked at Eddie “But I was alone, After I was awake from the surgery no one was in the room with me, only Carla, How do you think I felt when everyone was there for Chim but not me?” Buck asked when Eddie looked at him “I’m so sorry Buck, we should have been there for you and we were not so I’m so sorry that you felt abandoned by us but I promise that from now on we’ll be here for you.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head.


	2. Quick note!

I’m on vacation so all my stories will be on hold till I get home! Thank you for reading and your support!


	3. Name revile!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck brings home her puppy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have been listing to Hamilton when I wrote this!

Bobby came over to see Buck who was on the couch just staring at the wall “hey son.” Bobby said when Buck looked at him “ready to go get your dog?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head as Bobby helped him up and handed Buck his crutches when they headed out the door and to Bobby’s car when Bobby helped Buck into the car when he took the crutches and placed them in the back seat before he got into the driver's seat “are you comfortable enough?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head. 

Once they got to the shelter Bobby helped Buck with his crutches before he walked to the passenger side and handed them to Buck who thanked him as they walked inside “hey Buck, are you ready to take Alexander home?” Buck shook his head when Frankie led him to a room when they waited for Alex to come to the room “what dog did you pick the lab or the toy poodle?” Bobby asked when Buck smiled at him “I picked the lab, he spoke to me when I saw the sadness in his eyes.” Buck said when Bobby shook his head “I think that Alex and you will love each other and he can help you out.” Bobby said when Alex walked in when he was wagging his tail “hey baby I can’t wait to take you home.” Buck said as he was petting Alex who licked his hand. 

After Buck signed all the papers Bobby took Alex’s leash and walked him to the car when Buck made him way when Frankie was carrying the bag that they give ever pet that gets adopted as Bobby opened the back door as Alex jumped into the car as Bobby helped Buck into the car before he placed the crutches in the back next to Alex before he took Buck home as he’ll stay with them till Eddie gets off work “do you need to go anywhere or do you have enough food at home?” Bobby asked when Buck smiled at him “I’m good, I still have the food that you made.” Buck said as Bobby looked at him “how much do you eat Buck? I made enough food for a few days.” Bobby said when Buck shrugged “I don’t eat a lot of food because my pain meds makes my stomach hurt so it’s hard to eat or keep anything down.” Buck said when Bobby looked at him “Buck, I would have taken you to urgent care or your doctor if you were having issues, you need to tell someone if you are in pain.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he didn’t want to be a burden so he keeps a lot of things to himself “Buck, I would have taken you to urgent care or your doctor if you were having issues, you need to tell someone if you are in pain.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he didn’t want to be a burden so he keeps a lot of things to himself “after we get Alex all settled in I’m taking you to the hospital so we can figure out what is going on with your meds.” Bobby said as he was worried about his son when Buck looked sad “I don’t want to be in the hospital again! “ Buck said with tears running down his face “oh Buck, I’m not going to drop you off and leave you, we’re going to the ER so that we can figure out why you are in pain.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head. 

After they got Alex settled in with food, water and a few toys that Buck got off of Amazon Bobby took Buck to the ER when Buck looked sad as Bobby turned the music on trying to distract Buck “Bobby what if they want to keep me overnight again?” Buck asked looking at his captain “I’ll bring Alex to my house till you can come home so he’s not alone.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he was playing with his hands and picking at his skin “Buck, don’t hurt yourself.” Bobby said calmly when Buck looked up “sorry.” Buck said when Bobby pulled into the parking lot when he helped Buck inside as he led him to a chair before he checked Buck in “my son just had leg surgery and is complaining about stomach pain.” Bobby said when the nurse looked at Buck who was hunched over “we’ll get him back soon, just fill out some forms.” Bobby said thank you when he took the forms back to Buck as he filled them out with Buck’s help till Buck looked at him and screamed in pain “it hurts! Make it stop!” Buck said as Bobby looked at him “shh it’s ok Buck!” Bobby said trying to calm Buck down as the nurse rushed over with a wheelchair when she took Buck back right away when Bobby followed as Buck was placed on the stretcher when Bobby rubbed Buck’s head trying to calm him down as the nurse took his vitals “when did he have his surgery?” The nurse asked when Bobby answered “a month ago, Buck’s leg got crushed by a fire truck” Bobby said when the nurse shook her head “are you the firefighter from the news? You are a hero sir!” Buck didn’t respond as he didn’t feel like a hero as a hero wouldn’t get himself caught under a fire truck “sorry my son is still coming to terms with his leg and being on bed rest.” Bobby said when Buck looked at him “why did you guys come in today?” The nurse asked when Bobby looked at her “my son is complaining of his stomach hurting and he can’t keep any food down.” Bobby said when the nurse shook her head “yeah I don’t see how leg surgery and stomach pain can connect.” Buck looked at Bobby with a look that said ‘make her go away.’ Bobby shook his head when he didn't like his son being in pain and this nurse wasn't helping him when another nurse walked in “go back to your station! Leave these patients alone.” Jasmine said when she turned to Buck and Bobby “sorry, she’s only allowed to work with certain people,she needs to be watched all the time, so Evan why are you back?” Jasmine asked when Bobby looked at Buck “she was my nurse when I first came in from the truck.” Buck said when Bobby shook his head “Buck is complaining about his stomach and saying that he can’t keep anything down.” Bobby said when Jasmine looked at Buck “didn’t I tell you to come back in if you are in pain? I know that you don’t want to be a burden but Buck you need to come in when pain is involved.” Jasmine said as Buck shook his head “sorry, I’ll do better.” Buck said when Bobby looked at him “we just want you to understand that you have people that can help you and care about you so don’t hesitate to ask for help.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head “I’ll get the doctor in here and see if he wants to do any scans.” Jasmine said as Bobby thanked her as he took a seat next to Buck.

After an exam of Buck’s leg and stomach the doctor wants to do an MRI when everything comes back normal “I don’t see anything that would cause any pain.” the Doctor said when Buck shook his head “could it be my meds giving a negative reaction or a side effect?” Buck asked when the doctor shook his head “I’ll prescribe a new pain med to take that won’t affect your blood thinners.” Buck told him thank you when they stayed for a few hours just for observation till Buck got home as Bobby didn’t take him back to his apartment instead he took him back to his house when Bobby placed Buck in the living room while he made Buck some lunch as he texted Eddie to let him know to pick up Buck from his house after his shift. After Buck did his best to eat enough for Bobby to accept it Buck looked tired as Bobby helped him to the guest room when Buck took a nap “I’ll be back, I’m going to go get Alex and bring him over till Eddie gets off work.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he was trying to hand his keys over when Bobby smiled at him “I have a key Buck, you gave me one after the bombing.” Bobby told his son when Buck shook his head as he closed his eyes when Bobby placed the blanket on him before he kissed Buck’s head as he headed out as he only lives 20 minutes away from Buck’s apartment.

Bobby came back an hour later when he walked into the guest room and saw Buck still asleep so he placed Alex in the backyard as the dog did his business before he came back in as Bobby placed the dog in the guest room as Alex slept on the bed next to Buck when Bobby took a picture of the two and sent it in the group text. Buck woke up as he felt a body near him when he saw his new dog as he rubbed his head before he kissed him as he carefully got up and headed to the living room as Bobby looked at him “hey Buck, how was your nap?” Bobby asked when Buck shrugged “good, thank you for bringing Alex over and letting him sleep on the bed ever though Athena isn’t a fan of pets on her bed.” Buck said when he sat on the couch “she’s cool with it, somehow she likes you.” Bobby said when Buck smiled at him “yeah, you two have been parents to me than my real parents so thank you.” Buck said when Bobby smiled at him as he hugged Buck and kissed his head “you know that we’ll do anything for you or anyone on the team.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head when Bobby placed Buck’s head on his shoulder when Buck felt comfortable on his ‘dad’s’ shoulder. 

Buck, Eddie and Chris stayed for dinner at Bobby and Athena’s house when Chris and Harry are playing in Harry’s room while Buck looked like he was in pain so Bobby gave him his new pain meds “how about you stay over at my place so I can make sure that you don’t have an allergic reaction or any reactions to the new meds.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head “ok, yeah I don’t like being left alone.” Buck said as everyone looked at him “but Buck you're not alone.” Athena said as Buck shrugged “I know that you guys are just taking care of me till I’m all healed and once I’m healed everyone will move on and forget about me.” Buck told his family who looked at him “Evan Buckley you look at me and you look at me right now!” Athena said when Buck did “young man, I don’t care what you think, you are family and family doesn't leave anyone behind so even after you are healed we will not abandon you.” Athena said as Buck shook his head “sorry.” Buck said softly as he had tears in his eyes when Eddie rubbed his back.

After dinner Eddie took his boys home when Chris was asleep so Eddie placed him in his room and kissed his head when Buck was on the couch watching TV with Alex asleep at his feet “Buck, we need to talk.” Eddie said when Buck looked scared as he said over and over again ‘sorry.’ as Eddie wanted to smack himself “oh mi corazon, your not in trouble please stop.” Eddie said when Buck was shaking so Eddie held him and rubbed his back as Buck was crying hard and nothing could work so Eddie called for backup as Bobby answered when Eddie told him what happened as Bobby talked to Buck “hey son can you hear me?” Bobby asked when Buck said yes when Bobby talked to him as Buck calmed down enough that Eddie could talk to Buck “I don’t like when you talk bad about yourself because babe, you are so smart, caring and need to start thinking about yourself.” Eddie said as Buck shrugged so Eddie placed Buck in his lap “give me three things that you like about yourself.” Eddie said when Buck couldn’t think of anything that he liked about himself “do you want me to tell me what I think about you?” Eddie asked when Buck shook his head “number one, you are so caring and will put anyone before yourself, number two you are so sweet that you will put your own pain before anyone’s needs.” Eddie said as Buck didn’t respond when Eddie looked at him “Evan, come on why can’t you see my side of your sweet self?” Eddie asked when Buck shrugged “my parents didn’t love me so I have no self esteem.” Buck told Eddie who hugged him “sweetie, I don’t care what anyone says because I see a sweet sole.” Eddie told Buck who shook his head as they headed to bed.


	4. Therapy disaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie takes Buck to his therapy appointment on his day off and finds out how Buck has been treated by the physical therapist so now he has a lot of work to do in order to show Buck that he is loved.

Buck was having a tough day with his PT scheduled 2xs a day and the second time is always hard on Buck but Alex is always at home waiting for him as Alex wagged his tail “hey baby did you have a good day?” Buck asked when Alex barked at him as Buck smiled at him when Buck made his way to the couch when Alex followed him as Buck patted the couch when Alex jumped onto the couch when Buck rubbed his head “Frank was right I just needed a pet to take of, you have helped me out when everyone was at work and I’m home alone.” Buck told Alex when he didn’t know that Bobby walked into Buck’s apartment to check on Buck and bring over some leftovers from lunchtime when Alex barked at Bobby when Buck looked at the older man “hey Bobby!” Buck said as Bobby smiled at his son when he walked over to the couch as Alex got down so Bobby could sit down “how was your PT?” Bobby asked when Buck looked at him while petting his dog “good, it was a bit tougher the second round but they said I’m getting better and my cast should come off soon so I’ll get a boot.” Buck told Bobby when Buck looked in pain so Bobby got you and walked over to the kitchen where he found Buck’s meds when he grabbed Buck some water before he returned to his son who was still on the couch when Bobby handed everything over as Buck took it “when was the last time Alex was outside?” Bobby asked when Buck looked at him “Carla came to let him out when I was in therapy around 3.” Buck said when it was 4:30.

Bobby was getting ready to head home when Eddie should be off soon and he was going to come over to spend the night with Buck as Chris is at a sleepover with all his cousins for the weekend “call me if you need anything Buck.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he looked tired “food is in the fridge so tell Eddie that for dinner all he has to do is pull out a container and heat it up.” Bobby said when Buck smiled at him as he thanked him when Bobby walked out the door as he locked the door behind him. Eddie came over with a few bags of groceries when he was going to cook for Buck when Bobby gave him a few lessons so he didn’t burn down his home or give anyone food poisoning. Alex seems to like Eddie and the kids when they come to visit their uncle Buck “hey babe! How was your day?” Eddie asked when Buck smiled at him when Eddie sat down next to Buck as Alex brought Eddie a toy to play with when Eddie played with the dog. 

Buck got up and headed to the kitchen trying to help Eddie make dinner when Buck showed him all the different containers filled with the leftovers when Eddie smiled at Buck “I was going to try and make dinner for us.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head when he allowed Eddie to cook dinner when Buck was laying on the couch with Alex asleep on the floor next to him. Eddie made some homemade mac and cheese but that burnt so he just went with something from the containers when he picked out something that they both like as Eddie heated up the chicken Alfredo along with texas toast and some salads before he brought it over to Buck when he placed the plates on the table before he helped Buck sit up when he handed Buck his plate “do you want a soda or water?” Eddie asked when Buck said water please as Eddie got him some water when he sat down next to Buck as they watched “Brooklyn 99.” when they both seem to enjoy bending that show. 

After they watched a few episodes of Brooklyn 99 Eddie did the dishes while Buck made his way to the guest room when Eddie brought Buck his meds before he got ready for bed as Buck was just wearing his shirt when Eddie has the day off tomorrow so he can take Buck to his appointment when Buck was nervous with Eddie watching him during his appointment “we can bring Alex right?” Eddie asked when Buck shook his head as he never did though “why don’t we take him with us, it would be good for everyone to get out of the house.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head as he looked at the dog at the end of the bed as Eddie held Buck and kissed his head. 

Buck got ready for the day when he took his time as Eddie made them breakfast after he took Alex outside so the dog could do his business when Eddie brought him back inside as Buck came out of the bedroom when Eddie smiled at him “Alex did his business so he’s all good to go.” Eddie said as he got Alex his breakfast as Buck sat down when Eddie served him breakfast when Buck doesn't eat much before his appointment when Eddie just made him some eggs and toast so Buck had something in his stomach. 

Eddie drove Buck to his appointment when Buck looked scared as Eddie looked at him “you ok?” Eddie asked when Buck shook his head when he didn’t want to seem weak in front of anyone when Eddie shook his head “let’s go I promise I won’t make you feel bad I know it’s a long road ahead of you but babe you are doing great.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head when he got out of the car when Eddie grabbed the crutches before he handed them to Buck when he also got Alex out of the car when he held the leash as they walked inside the clinic when Buck signed in when his physical therapist walked out as he smiled at Buck “who is this?” Dash asked when he looked at Buck “my boyfriend Eddie,he has today off so he decided to come along and see how well I'm doing with my recovery.” Buck said as Dash shook his head when they headed to the back as Eddie followed when he sat down as Alex sat at his feet. 

Eddie watched Buck do his best when he could see Buck was in pain as Eddie petted the dog when Alex licked his hand as Eddie smiled at him as Alex was barking at Dash when Buck looked at him “what’s wrong boy?” Buck asked when Alex growled at Dash “he never growled at anyone.” Eddie said as Buck shook his head when Dash looked at the dog as he didn’t like the dog policy that his work has “either shut that dog up or take him outside!” Dash said when Eddie and Buck looked at him “how about I take Buck and Alex out of here and we find a new physical therapist? One that is professional.” Eddie said when he helped Buck with his crutches “you can’t leave! You signed a contract!” Dash said when Eddie looked at him “Oh yes he can! We’re not going to let you destroy Buck’s self esteem because you are jealous of him.” Eddie said when Dash looked at him when Buck looked at the floor as Eddie rubbed his back when they walked out as Eddie looked at Buck when he helped get Alex in the car before he took the crutches after Buck got into the car when Eddie drove him to his house when Eddie took his hand “has he always been that much of an ass to you?” Eddie asked when Buck shook his head “he’s been flirting with me from the first in clinic session but I didn’t want to make a huge deal out of it.” Buck said when Eddie looked at him “why babe? Why didn’t you tell us?” Eddie asked as Buck shrugged when Buck mumbled something that Eddie didn’t catch “what did you say?” Eddie asked when Buck looked at him “don’t want to be a burden to anyone.” Buck told Eddie when Eddie sighed as they made it home as Eddie helped get everyone out of the car when Eddie helped Buck to the couch before he made them some lunch before he called Athena so she knows what went on at Buck’s appointment when Buck was watching TV “Evan, how many times have we have to tell you that your not a burden.” Eddie said when Buck shrugged “everyone wants to help me but I feel like I can’t do anything by myself.” Buck said when Eddie sat next to him when he held Buck “you Evan Buckley are not a burden, you are a blessing and I don’t care how many times I have to tell you that we love you and will never leave you.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head as Eddie got the lunch as he brought it over when they ate as Eddie has a lot of work to do in order to fix all the damage that Buck has been through long before they have even met.


	5. Buck the brat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Eddie has dinner and spends the night at Bobby and Athena's house 
> 
> Buck can be a brat.

Athena came over to talk to Buck who was laying on the couch with Alex by his side till he heard the doorbell and barked “Alex, it’s ok it’s just Thena, she’s here to talk to Buck.” Eddie said as he petted the dog before he opened the door as he smiled at Athena who hugged him “how is he doing?” Athena asked when Eddie sighed as he pointed to the couch when Athena shook her head when she walked over to Buck “hey baby, how are you doing?” Athena asked when Buck looked up as he shrugged as he did his best to sit up as Eddie helped him as Athena sat down next to him “Eddie already told me how today went, Evan this is sexual harassment.” Athena said trying to get Buck to understand what happened wasn’t his fault “Dash it’s like her, she made me have sex with her when I said no.” Buck told Athena who looked at Buck when she knew who Evan was talking about “I know Evan but it doesn’t have to be physical it could be vocal.” Athena said when Buck shook his head as Eddie sat on the other side of Buck when he held his hand “we can file a police report Buck, it’s been going on for months.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head “ok I will come down and file a report.” Buck said when Athena smiled at him when she hugged Buck. 

Athena asked the boys to come over to her house for dinner as Buck said ok as Eddie helped him off the couch when Buck was hopping on one foot till Eddie handed his crutches over when they headed to the car when they headed over to the Grant-Nash household when Eddie helped Buck out of the car as Alex ran inside as Bobby petted the dog “hey Buck, Athena already told me about your therapist so we’re going to get you a new one.” Bobby said as Buck shook his head when he headed to the couch when Eddie helped him get down the stairs when Bobby placed a pillow on the couch so Buck could rest his leg. 

Buck fell asleep after dinner while Eddie was helping with the dishes “he’s had a long day.” Eddie said as he looked at his boyfriend “why don’t you two stay here?” Bobby asked when Eddie shook his head as Athena showed him the guest room when Eddie put everything inside “Why does Buck have clothes here?” Eddie asked when he opened the draws “Buck used to live here last year when he was between Abby’s apartment and his loft.” Bobby said as Eddie shook his head when he pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a shirt before he got changed as he pulled out another pair of sleep pants and shirt for Buck when he walked over to couch and carefully woke Buck up “hey babe it’s time to get ready for bed then we can watch Netflix off my computer.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head as he looked at Alex when he pet him as Eddie helped Buck to the bedroom when Eddie helped Buck get changed as he pulled his shirt off before Eddie smiled at him and placed a new shirt on Buck “do you want me to help you get your pants off?” Eddie asked when Buck smirked at him “kinky Eds but I’m not in the mood.” Buck said as Eddie rolled his eyes at Buck “Fine I won’t help you smart ass.” Eddie said when Buck frowned at him “kiss.” Buck asked when Eddie kissed him “anything for you baby.” Eddie said when Buck smiled at him “now do you want me to help you get into your sleep pants?” Eddie asked when Buck shook his head when Eddie helped him get changed before they climbed into bed and cuddled.

Alex climbed into the bed as he lied right between Eddie and Buck when Eddie looked at the dog as Alex looked at him with a face that read ‘try and move me.’ Eddie petted the dog when he wanted to cuddle his boyfriend as Buck kissed Eddie “love you baby.” Eddie said when Buck smiled at him when Buck kissed Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dose anyone want a full chapter of Buck being a brat?

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some time to update all my stories I just started back to college so I need some time to adjust from writing all summer long to doing school work. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support that you guys have given me over time!


End file.
